In the case of Tomonari Kasumi
by Autumn88
Summary: Fic hack LIMINALITY La, la la... Je n'entends rien sinon ce son. La la la... C'est étrange. Je ne ressens plus rien, et pourtant, le son persiste. ABANDONNÉ.


_Disclaimer : .hack//LIMINALITY ne m'appartient pas, je ne me fais pas de sous avec... Et je pense que le copyright revient à Bandai. Je pense.  
Pairing/.  
Note: Je spoile l'épisode 1 de l'OAV, tout en rajoutant bien sûr mon (gros) grain de sel. Cependant, je tiens à préciser que je ne tiendrais PAS compte de la suite de l'OAV. Tout d'abord parce je n'aurai pas la suite susnommée avant quelques mois, et ensuite parce que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de retracer une histoire connue en grande partie._

* * *

**In the case of Tomonari Kasumi.**

_Acte 1: Élu_

"La" "La" "La" …

Je n'entends rien sinon ce son. C'est étrange. Je ne ressens plus rien, je ne me sens même plus vivre, et pourtant, le son persiste. Comme si le dernier de mes sens était l'ouïe.  
En plus de la pensée, bien sûr.  
Je me demande comment je suis arrivé ici. Ou plutôt "comment j'en suis arrivé là". Je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne me rappelle même plus qui je suis. Suis-je seulement quelqu'un ?

"La" "La" "La" …

Et soudain, j'ai l'impression de récupérer mon corps, mes sens. Malgré cela, je ne vois rien ; il fait trop sombre. J'essaie de bouger ma tête, et me rends soudain compte que je tombe.  
Et je tombe, je tombe… M'arrêterai-je un jour ? Je ne sais même pas où se trouve le sol. Enfin, encore faut-il que sol il y ait…  
Un cri essaie désespérément de s'enfuir de ma gorge. Sans succès.

"La" "La" "La" …

Ça recommence. Ce son.

Doucement, ma chute se freine.  
Mes pieds se posent sur un sol dur. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je ne distingue rien dans cette pénombre. Y a-t-il des murs ? Un trou ?  
On ne sait jamais. Mais j'aimerais savoir si j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter.  
Oui, bien sûr, j'ai de quoi me ronger les sangs. Mais j'entendais par-là "dois-je en plus m'en faire parce que je ne sais pas où j'ai atterri ?". Car entendons-nous bien. J'ai littéralement atterri dans un endroit que je ne connais ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam. Et pour être franc, cela m'ennuie quelque peu.

Tout à coup, le son disparaît.  
Et un éclair fend le ciel. Suivi d'un tel coup de tonnerre que j'en sursaute.  
Au moins c'est clair, j'ai une petite idée d'où je me trouve. Ou plutôt du type de décor dans lequel je suis tombé.  
Une vaste plaine. De l'herbe et des fleurs printanières à perte de vue. Et, surplombant tous les alentours, un donjon fait de vieilles pierres. Le tout s'accordant admirablement avec un ciel des plus sombres.  
Un nouvel éclair déchire la voûte céleste, me sortant de mes constatations.

Et puis une voix.

- Sieg…

Ne trouvant pas son origine, je fais volte-face, mais ne voit rien. Rien qui ne pourrait parler.

- Écoute-moi…

C'est une voix féminine, suppliante. Elle me fait frissonner.

- Sieg… Retourne-toi, Sieg.

Je pense que je peux considérer que c'est moi qu'on appelle. Même si je ne me reconnais pas dans ce Sieg. Mais vu que je suis totalement perdu, ce n'est pas étonnant.  
Je me retourne très lentement. Je me demande à quoi ressemble l'origine de la voix.

Tout d'abord, je ne vois rien. Et puis, une silhouette blanche apparaît devant moi. Ses contours se dessinent légèrement. Je reste totalement ébahi. J'ai presque l'impression qu'une petite fille se crée sous mes yeux.

- Sieg … reprend-elle.  
- Je… Je ne suis pas Sieg, lui murmuré-je.

Elle ne me répond pas. Et dans un bruit qui me semble être un claquement de doigt, un flash lumineux se fait. La petite fille m'apparaît alors très nettement.  
Vêtue d'une robe blanche, elle a le teint de neige et ses longs cheveux blonds sont si clairs qu'on pourrait les penser blancs, eux aussi. Ses grands yeux bleus ne reflètent que tristesse et désespoir.  
Elle me regarde d'un air absent et tend sa main vers mon front. Je me penche vers elle pour qu'elle puisse le toucher. Ce qu'elle fait.

- Il va falloir faire vite, me souffle-t-elle.

Et cette phrase étrange en entraîne une autre.

- Tomonari Kasumi, quinze ans. Plongé dans le coma depuis le 28 avril 2010, suite à un bug dans "The World". Nom du joueur : Sieg.

Je recouvre alors tous mes souvenirs.  
Sieg est bien le nom du personnage que je me suis inventé dans ce jeu en réseau, qu'on appelle "The World". Tomonari Kasumi, c'est moi.  
Je crois…  
Je réalise soudain l'énormité de ce que la fillette vient de me dire.

Dans le coma, suite à un bug.

Non.  
C'est impossible. Je dois être dans le jeu, là. Sinon, elle ne m'aurait pas appelé Sieg.  
Et puis… Qui est-elle ?  
Ca ne peut pas être un personnage non jouable. Sinon, elle ne m'aurait pas révélé quelque chose en rapport avec la réalité. Mais ça ne peut pas être un joueur non plus. Personne ne connaît mon véritable nom ici. Personne.

Maï.  
Mince… Personne, sauf elle.  
Mais, où est-elle ? Je suis sûr qu'avant ma chute, nous étions ensemble.  
C'est même certain. Mes derniers souvenirs me rappellent que j'avais créé un compte à Maï. Merde.  
Merde, où est-ce qu'elle est ? Comment ai-je pu l'oublier… ?

- Maintenant, dépêche-toi. Rassemble les autres, et ensemble… me fait la fillette, me sortant de mes pensées.

Elle semble coupée dans son élan, et me jette un regard terrifié.

- Je t'en prie, dépêche-toi…

Et sur ces paroles, le son revient.

"La" "La" "La" …

Je regarde la petite fille, intrigué, pour peu à peu voir son corps se modifier légèrement. Son corps se rapetisse. Ses cheveux commencent à onduler légèrement, et de blond très clair, passent à mauve.  
Ses yeux sont cachés par des mèches. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de les voir pour comprendre que la fillette désespérée a disparu, faisant place à une personne tout autre.  
Un sourire malsain hante maintenant le visage de la nouvelle venue, si je peux l'appeler ainsi.

Tellement malsain que j'en ai presque peur.

- Sois le bienvenu, "sauveur", me lance une voix méprisante.  
- Qui es-tu ? je lui lance, effaré.

Son corps commence alors à disparaître. Bientôt, ne subiste d'elle que de l'air.  
Et pourtant, je vois encore son sourire.  
Une brise légère se lève, et me fait parvenir aux oreilles une réponse inespérée.

- Un virus.

"La" "La" "La" …

Et là, c'est le trou noir.

**À suivre.**

Voilà, c'était donc le chapitre un !! J'espère que vous avez aimé.  
See ya! (Reviews :D)  



End file.
